


Is family?

by orphan_account



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The SHIELD boarding school was well known, it was a very strict school but it was home to many boys and girls, it didn't always have options, but of all the students it had, Principal Nick Fury knew that this particular group would be very troublesome
Kudos: 3





	Is family?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak much English, but I hope you like it ^^

Clint was only 12 years old when he arrived at Shield, his mother wanted to start his life again, new house, new boyfriend, new children, so he sent him away, not that I blame her for everything, nothing was the same since his father was arrested when Clint was 8 years old, and Clint was just a reminder of his past life, plus, his mother was never very loving. The truth was not so bad, I thought it would be worse, but it was not, of course it was not like his old family ... but he had friends, every afternoon they used to play soccer and sometimes they only bothered the teachers to have fun, even so Clint would occasionally notice a red-haired girl sitting alone watching them play, it seemed that the girl wanted to join them, but said nothing. Clint for some reason decided to invite her to play, for two reasons, the girl seemed very lonely and also lacked one for her team. Little did he know that from that moment they would be best friends. 

Natasha was 12 years old, she had just been transferred from one boarding school to another, there was not much difference, but in Shield she did not know anyone, she used to see other children play every afternoon, she thought about joining too, but she did not know how, almost all her life was alone, without parents, without friends, without family. Still it was a big surprise to see the blond boy ask him if he wanted to play, she said yes.


End file.
